robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Colonel Redips
Colonel Redips is a high-ranking Maverick Hunter and a character from the RPG Mega Man X: Command Mission. Though he commands the Hunters, he is also a Maverick and is revealed to be the true antagonist of the game towards its end. History Initially, Redips acts as the commanding officer of the Maverick Hunters, sending X, Zero, and Shadow out to Giga City to deal with the Rebellion uprising. Shortly after, X loses contact with him during Chapter 2 and only hears from him again in Chapter 5 when Professor Gaudile boosts the transmitter. After Chapter 6, the interference worsens and Redips is not heard from again until the start of Chapter 9, where he promises to lead a unit into Giga City. He appears in person after Epsilon's destruction to congratulate X, taking the Supra-Force Metal that X aquired from Epsilon and saying an aircraft will arrive to take them back. However, shortly after the airships' arrival, X and his group are attacked as Redips declares them traitors and wanted criminals. Once X and his group reach Redips in the Far East HQ, Redips declares himself as the ruler of all Reploids and engages them in battle. After his defeat, he reveals he possesses a copy chip and had been with the group for a large portion of the first half of the game as Spider, gathering Rebellion member data and keeping them on track. He then retreats to the Orbital Elevator Babel. It is uncertain when exactly Spider was apparently replaced by Redips, though it was likely shortly after Spider joined with X. It is implied that faking Spider's death was necessary so Redips could get to the Missile base and take the Supra-Force Metal warhead, and it also made X and the others determined to fight Epsilon to the very end just to secure the Supra-Force Metal from him. He also reveals that he intends to merge the Supra-Force metal so his shapeshifting abilities and power can be boosted exponentially. X finds Redips hooked up to a machine, powering himself up with the Supra-Force Metals that he acquired from the missile and Epsilon, turning himself into Great Redips and declaring that he wants to rule the universe. At first, the Maverick Hunters are no match for Redips' power, but then Ferham comes in and rips out Redips' regenerative Supra-Force Metal fragment. X, Zero and Axl take the opportunity and bring Redips down, turning him back to his original form. In his dying breath, he tells X, Zero and Axl that due to their unwillingness to evolve, they should be the ones considered Mavericks. In the aftermath, the falling debris crushes Redips' body. Abilities Redips * Beam Sword - Redips' primary weapon is an energy sword similar to Zero's. He drops this sword after being defeated which Zero can then equip and use for the battle with Great Redips. * Vicious Assault - An 8-hit attack that deals fire damage. * Ballistic - A 2-hit projectile attack that leaves the target DOA on the first hit. * Code Red - Redips is reinforced by two Red Hubcap Mechaniloids. * Defense - Reduces damage. Great Redips * Phalanx - A spread shot that damages the entire party. * Memento Mori - Inflicts random status effects on the entire party: Virus, Blind, Berserk, Bind, or Freeze. * Deus ex Machina - Shot damage to the entire party (3-hits per unit). * Codebreaker - Deals damage to one target. Status effect: DOA. * Deep Impact - Deals damage to a single target. Ignores Armor and Shield. * Carpe Diem - Deals damage and reduces entire parties WE to 0, ignores defense. * Mega Fire - Deals medium fire damage to one target. * Mega Thunder - Deals medium electrical damage to one target. * Mega Blizzard - Deals medium ice damage to one target. * Format - Cancels all support effects. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Robots Category:Androids Category:Reploids Category:Mega Man X Category:War Machines